


What If?

by kisahawklin



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Introspection, Multi, Soul-Searching, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



What if…

What if he could shed his old self? 

Discarded like an ill-fitting suit. What if he could stop lying to them, to his teammates, his friends… his family? What if he could be the man they think he can be, the man they treat him as? What if when Cassandra smiled at him knowingly, he didn't look away hurriedly and have to hide his embarrassment under a quip? What if Jake's right, and Ezekiel can be the man they expect him to be, the man who puts his team first, who puts those he loves first? _What if?_

~~~

What if…

What if he could be this man? 

Ezekiel sometimes wants to be the man they believe him to be. He's better than he pretends, but he's not as good as the man they put their faith in. He tries harder, because they believe in him, because they need him, and because they trust him. He pretends to be the man they want him to be sometimes, instead of pretending to be the one he used to be. A small lie. Because they're his, and he's theirs, and he strives every day to be the man worthy of that.

~~~

What if…

What if this is his forever?

Cassandra's easy smile and Jake's rough hands, what if this is the rest of his life? A team. A family. A force of nature. What if he no longer stands alone? What if they stand united, the three of them singular in nature, incomplete anymore on their own? What if one of them dies? What will Ezekiel do but bury part of himself and wait until his own death reunites them again? What if his life means something because of them? What if his death does?

What if?

Then so be it.


End file.
